


Forgotten

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: RvB Angst War [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Post-Season/Series 13, RvB Angst War, canon typical cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc is severely injured and buried under rubble. Will the reds and blues find him in time?</p><p> </p><p>Written for the RvB Angst War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenaRoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/gifts).



> The prompt from renaroo was: someone is trapped in a wreck and waiting for rescue while the others figure out what to do.

The light on the medical scanner lit up green for a lot of reasons: indicating pregnancy, flesh wounds, rage stemming from suppressed feelings of inadequacy, and many other conditions including impotency. It also caused impotency. Basically, the medical scanner lit up green for just about everything, but it was the shade that really mattered. That is what indicated whether a patient had cancer or a cold.

Right now it was green indicating that Doc had broken bones. Or did that particular shade mean internal bleeding? Concussions? Regardless, it meant nothing good. Of that the purple medic was sure. He was buried under rubble, everything was dark, every part of his body was in pain, and he was alone.

They had all been fighting, the reds and blues, himself included, to take down Charon Industries and Chairman Hargrove. Things did not look good for them. The enemy soldiers were breaking down the door, and in a matter of minutes the bullets would be flying and they would all be fighting for their lives and the lives of all on the planet Chorus.

"Today is a good day to die." Sarge had said.

"Now let us strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!"

Doc could not clearly remember the events that took place once the doors had opened. Somehow they had led to his current predicament. Did this particular shade of green mean that the patient was in need of medication?

 _Relief would be nice,_ Doc thought.

Unfortunately, the part of the medical scanner that actually did the healing was damaged. So now all that it could do was light up green to indicate... something. He couldn't remember what. The pain was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. Doc hoped that nobody else was injured. Especially since the medical scanner was broken and he wouldn't be much help without it.

 **Oh like you were ever any help anyway. Don't kid yourself,** a voice that sounded a lot like O'Malley chuckled darkly in his head. **You have always been a worthless medic. Your scanner being broken changes nothing.**

 _That's not true,_ Doc replied weakly. _I saved Donut's life after he was shot by Agent Washington._

**Bravo, one success story out of so many failures. Would you like a cookie for a job well done?**

_I helped deliver Tucker's baby._

**And then fed Caboose to it.**

_Caboose didn't die._

**No thanks to you.**

_Donut was thankful._

**Oh yes, the pink pastry, your closest friend out of all of the ridiculous rainbow rebels. In those last few moments, did he have anything to say to you?** The dark part of his mind asked. **No, and yet he had a declaration of love for the robot. Lopez. The scarecrow in your garden. You fall so low on everyone's list of priorities. How do you justify calling them friends? They clearly do not care about you nearly as much as you care about them. Yet you continue to go along with them and join their cause. Why? They have left you behind before and not a single one of them noticed that you were gone**. **All the** **while you suffered as you suffer now. They didn't come looking for you last time, do you honestly think that they will now? That is assuming that they aren't all severely injured or dead.**

_Past performance is not a predictor of future results._

**Where did you hear that line?** The O'Malley-esque voice sneered. **It sounds like it came from a fortune cookie.**

Before Doc got a chance to respond though, he heard Caboose call out. "Church, where are you best friend?"

"Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop." As Epsilon's speech continued. Doc's chest felt heavier with the metaphorical weight of loss in addition to the physical weight of the rubble that he was being crushed beneath. Sure Church had "died" before, but if the tone of his voice was anything to go by, this time it sounded permanent.

_Everyone is going to be devastated._

**And in their grief, no one will think to come looking for you. You are going to die here alone in the dark. So close that you can hear them, but too injured to even cry out for help. You Frank DuFresne are truly pathetic.**

_My friends_ _will come for me._  
He clung to this hope.

**You thought that the last time as well, and all the reds and blues did then was leave you to slowly go insane. This time will be no different.**

"In the end, they just have to have faith. Ain't that a bitch."

"Shit."

"The fucker."

"That selfish bastard."

"Church?" Caboose's voice quivered.

"What do we do now?"

**Anything but go looking for the worthless medic, Doc. The man who can't even save himself. And why is that? Oh right, because doctors cure people while medics just make people more** **comfortable as they die. And you are dying. Are you comfortable? Because no rescue is coming. Can you hear their footsteps as they walk away? You aren't even dead yet and already you are forgotten."**

_They will come and find me._  
Doc closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

"Hey, has anybody seen Doc?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me another prompt for the angst war, I am my-nerdy-shiny-self over on tumblr.


End file.
